1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to insect extermination systems, and more particularly to interior insect extermination systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The control of insects within buildings is an ever-present problem. A number of alternative methods and systems for exterminating insects within buildings have been practiced. Prior extermination systems typically rely on the direct application of insecticide to the interior surfaces of the building. Persistent insect problems require more extensive treatment with insecticide, which is often accomplished by the release of a pressurized fumigant from an aerosol container, or by enclosing the entire building in a sealing "tent" and injecting a fumigant within the tent to thoroughly penetrate both interior and exterior portions of the building.
The direct application of insecticide is useful only to kill mature insects traveling through the rooms of a building, but does not effect the nesting sites and points of entry of insects into the building. The tenting process is very time consuming and expensive, and is difficult to perform on larger buildings. It would be desirable to provide an extermination system which can be readily applied to many different types and sizes of buildings.
Prior extermination techniques also subject the room surfaces of a building to substantial direct contact with insecticide. Exposure of the occupants of the building to the insecticide and its odors is discomforting, and with some insecticides, exposure is potentially dangerous. It is therefore desirable to provide an extermination system which will effectively exterminate insects, but which can minimize the exposure of occupants of the building to insecticides.